


The Heroes get rescued.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when someone from Mark's past comes back and has him along with four of the heroes kidnapped will their teams be able to find them in time or will it be to late.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kate Kane/Reagan, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 19
Kudos: 12





	The Heroes get rescued.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Keagan one shot fanfic i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Kate's Reagan walks up to the door and knocks on it. But doesn't get an answer so she tries again still no answer.)

Reagan: Kate!

(Hoping something isn't wrong with her she tries her phone and calls her but she isn't answering his phone she hangs up and calls her again as she's calling her 

Veracity walks up to her.)

Veracity: Reagan.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey what's up?  
Reagan: I'm trying to see if Kate's home but she's not answering her door or the phone.  
Veracity: Huh.

(She walks up to the door and looks under the mat and grabs out her spare key.)

Veracity: Don't judge me.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She goes to unlock the door but it's unlocked and opens the door once it's open they walk in and look around the apartment.)

Veracity: Oh god.  
Reagan: Kate!

(They both walk around the apartment but can't find her anywhere then Veracity sees something on the floor and picks it up. Seeing what it is she gets annoyed.)

Veracity: Reagan!

(She rushes into Kate's room and looks around it.)

Reagan: Oh my god.  
Veracity: Whatever happened here she didn't go willingly.

(Reagan pulls her phone out and calls Sophie who answers right away and tells them she's headed over with Julia. Later outside of the apartment both Sophie and Julia 

walk up to them.)

Julia: You guys see anything in there?  
Reagan: No. Hell doesn't by the looks of her living room and her bedroom she gave whoever took her one hell of a fight.  
Sophie: What?  
Veracity: There's a picture knocked over in her room.  
Julia: Okay.  
Veracity: It's a picture she would never put down much less wanna hide.  
Sophie: Why not?  
Veracity: It's a picture she took of her and Reagan at mine and Mark's wedding.  
Julia: You better call your dad.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She nods her head at her as they walk into the apartment and look around it as a group of Agents walk in behind them to search it for any trace of whoever grabbed 

Kate and took off. Later over at Crow Head Quarters after searching over Kate's apartment Alex rushes in along with Caitlin Iris and Cisco. Seeing them Reagan walks 

over to them.)

Reagan: What's wrong?  
Alex: Have either of you guys seen either Mark or Kara?  
Reagan: No why?  
Alex: Because neither Brainy or Winn can get them on comms.  
Cisco: Yeah we can't even find Barry.  
Veracity: What the hell?

(Reagan looks at her confused.)

Reagan: Anyone else missing?  
Alex: What?  
Veracity: We haven't been able to find Kate either.

(They all look at her and look off annoyed.)

Caitlin: What the hell is going on here? First Kate then Barry now Mark and Kara are missing. Who else is going to go missing.  
Cisco: I couldn't bring that up.  
Caitlin: Why the hell not? We're in Gotham not Purgatory.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Cisco: It's funny how she mentions Purgatory.  
Alex: Cisco. My sister and bestfriend are missing this isn't funny.  
Cisco: Sorry.  
Reagan: Anyway. They've had Luke looking all of the surveillance over at Kane tower.  
Iris: And?  
Julia: So far he hasn't come up with anything.  
Sophie: It's almost like they knew where the camera's were.  
Caitlin: Only thing is.  
Sophie: What?  
Caitlin: We needed Batwoman.  
Sophie: What?  
Caitlin: Me and Cisco called in Kate and said we needed help.  
Reagan: Oh god.  
Veracity: Tell me she didn't take the suit.  
Caitlin: For what we needed from her wouldn't of needed the suit.  
Alex: Oh god.  
Reagan: Where the hell did you guys need her?  
Caitlin: It was simple request.  
Alex: Caitlin!  
Caitlin: Are right. We'd been investigating a number of warehouse robbers and well.  
Reagan: You thought you'd call in Batwoman for that?  
Caitlin: Well we sure as hell weren't going to call in Supergirl.  
Alex: Why not?  
Caitlin: Because it was Kryptonite.  
Alex: But Kara went anyway.  
Caitlin: Yeah i don't know why she went. Hell i'm not even sure why Mark would of gone with her.  
Reagan: Unless Mark was with Kate when you called her.  
Caitlin: No Kate said she was alone at the time.  
Veracity: So why the hell would they take Mark?  
Reagan: I don't know. I mean for all we know they could of knocked him and left him somewhere it's just the matter of knowing where they could of left him.

(Over the next several hours they do everything they can to try and find Mark Kate Barry and Kara. Over at the warehouse a couple of people are getting beaten on as 

the other's there have to sit there witness what is going on.)

Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and then looks off as they continue to beat on him. As their beating on him and Oliver the person who was behind them being taken walks into the 

room.)

Man: Enough.

(They stop beating on them. As Mark lies there.)

Kidnapper: Yes sir.

(Then he walks over to Kate and looks at her.)

Man: Your friend there cost me a lot of money. And now you guys are going to sit here and watch as my men kill him.

(Oliver looks over at Mark.)

Oliver: What's he talking about?  
Mark: I don't know. I wasn't even aware he was missing money.

(He walks over to him and kicks him getting Mark to turn over in pain.)

Calamity: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: I'm are right.  
Man: You cost me everything.

(He kicks him again getting Mark to roll over again.)

Mark: How?  
Man: You went to work with that prick Santino D'Antonio.

(Mark looks at him and then realizes who it is.)

Mark: Viggo Tarasov!

(He looks at him and smiles as he kicks him again getting Mark to roll over in pain.)

Viggo: You could worked for me and do a lot more for the city. But you choose that spoiled brat all so you could get into his second in commands pants.

(He kicks him again.)

Oliver: Mark!  
Mark: I'll explain later.

(He nods his head at him.)

Viggo: And then you teamed up John Wick and killed my son.

(He kicks him again.)

Mark: It's not my fault your son was stupid enough to break into his house three days after his wife died and decided i'll break into John Wick's house beat the living 

daylights out him steal his car and then killed his fucken dog. Anyone who is willing to do that. Should know the hell their gonna get. God knows Santino got what was 

coming to him when he burnt down John's house.

(Viggo looks at him.)

Viggo: He what?  
Mark: John turned down his marker and Santino burned down his house and then got his revenge on him by killing him and just before him killing several of my friends in 

his organization including at the time the woman i loved.

(Viggo looks at him and can tell Mark hasn't talked about any of this with his friends.)

Mark: I was going to tell you guys this. But this fucker had his men take you guys.

(They all look at him as one of Viggo's men kicks him getting him to turn over in pain.)

Viggo: You helped John ruin everything i had going.  
Mark: I didn't know he was going to destroy everything. I can't read minds Viggo.

(He gets kicked again.)

Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Viggo: You ruined everything and now i'm gonna make them sit there and watch as i kill you.

(He kicks him again. Getting him to roll over.)

Barry: Come on cut it out you're gonna kill him.  
Viggo: That's the idea.

(He tells his men to continue to beat on Mark in Russian. As they start beating on him. Everyone there looks away from the beatings. Back over at Crow Head Quarters 

their all looking into how their gonna be able to find Mark and the other's as the screen behind them comes on.)

Veracity: Guys.

(They turn and look at the screen and see whose up there seeing who it is Reagan gets annoyed.)

Reagan: Viggo Tarasov!  
Viggo: Ah Reagan.  
Reagan: Where's my girlfriend and friends?  
Viggo: Oh their here.  
Reagan: I wanna see them.

(He moves the camera around to show her where everyone is.)

Reagan: Kate!

(She looks up at her.)

Kate: I'm are right. It's Mark you guys have to worry about.  
Sophie: Why?  
Kate: Because he's having them beat the living hell out of him.  
Reagan: Again why?  
Mark: Because Wick killed his little prick of a son.

(He gets kicked again getting him to roll over in pain.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He looks over at her and smiles a little at her.)

Viggo: That your new love?

(Mark looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mark: Yes it is. And i swear Viggo if you hurt her or my friends John Wick won't be the only one who comes after you.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Do what you want with me but let my friends go.

(He looks at him and then back at the screen where the rest of Mark's friends are watching him fight to keep his eyes open.)

Oliver: Mark!

(He looks at him as Oliver looks over at Kate who looks off feeling useless that she can't save her brother in law.)

Mark: Viggo! I'll help you find John. 

(He looks at him.)

Viggo: What?  
Mark: I'll help you find John you let my friends live and take me. I'll help you find John.

(He looks at his men and then down to Mark.)

Viggo: How do you plan to do that?  
Mark: Ever since Wick killed Santino he's on his own.  
Viggo: What?  
Mark: He killed Santino on Continental grounds so he's lost all protection.

(He looks at him and then to men again and has them turn the screen off as he walks over to him and stand him up getting him to hurt himself.)

Viggo: You sure about this?  
Mark: Yes i am. You let them go and i'll help you find John.  
Viggo: You swear.  
Mark: On my life. If i turn my back on you. You can do whatever it is you want. Just take me and let my friends go. They have nothing to do with this. They didn't even 

know about my life inside of this organization. So Viggo please let them go. 

(He looks at him and then over to the other's.)

Viggo: No. I wanna keep them as insurance. You find John and I'll let them go.

(Mark looks at him and then over at his friends.)

Mark: I.  
Viggo: You help me find John and i'll let them go that's the deal.  
Mark: No. I know how you work the minute we walk out of here you'll kill them. Oliver has a wife and two kids at home. Barry's got a wife Kate and Kara have 

girlfriends waiting for them. And Calamity's got a wife waiting for her. I know how you work Viggo we walk out of here you tell your men to kill them. I've lost enough 

in my life i can't lose anymore friends. Not because of me. So either you take my deal and let my friends go or you can kill me right here and now. But if up kill me 

you'll never find John Wick. 

(He looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Viggo: You sure you know where John is?  
Mark: I can take one hell of a guess. And it's some place no one would of figured he'd go.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Viggo: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.  
Viggo: The Evermoist member Allen and Danvers can go.

(Mark looks at him and then over to Kate and Oliver.)

Mark: Viggo!  
Viggo: The Arrow and The Bat much more fun to torture.  
Mark: Viggo let em all go.  
Viggo: No. Do you really think you're the only one i have one hell of a war with.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: What the hell do the Arrow and Batwoman have to do with this?  
Viggo: You remember that club the Look out.  
Mark: Well yeah. Reagan worked there. Why?  
Viggo: Your friend Batwoman injured a lot of my men that night.  
Mark: What the hell does Kate Kane have to do with this then. If it's the Bat you're after.  
Viggo: Do you think i'm stupid Mark?  
Mark: Kate's into Real estate Viggo she's not who you think she is.  
Viggo: So she's not Batwoman?  
Mark: No. But you just made this a whole lot worse for yourself.  
Viggo: What's that?  
Mark: Kate's Jacob Kane's daughter.

(He looks at him and then to Kate.)

Mark: And Bruce Wayne's cousin.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Viggo: And just where is Bruce?  
Mark: I don't know. He's pretty much fallen off of the face of the earth. 

(He looks at him and nods his head as he walks over to Kate and looks at her.)

Viggo: She stay's along with him. The other's can leave.  
Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: Just go. If you don't he'll kill you.

(She nods her head at him as they all walk out of the warehouse. Once their out of the warehouse Mark looks at Kate and Oliver.)

Mark: I'm sorry Kate.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Kate: It's fine. It's not like my dad cares enough about me to come and find me.

(Then Viggo's men let Mark go and he falls to the ground in pain from the number of beatings he's taken over the last several hours. Back over in Crow Head Quarters.)

Julia: What the hell was that?  
Reagan: He's baught us time.  
Sophie: To do what?  
Reagan: To find John Wick.

(They nod their heads at her as they get to work on trying to find John. Later that day Calamity and the other's walk into the command center Beca seeing her wife 

rushes over to her.)

Beca: Calamity!

(Seeing her she walks over to her as she gets her to she quickly grabs her into a hug getting her to smile in it.)

Calamity: I'm are right baby.

(Beca nods into her shoulder.)

Beca: I love you so damn much.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it as they pull away from each other Beca kisses her getting her to smile in it even more then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: I'm so glad you're okay.  
Calamity: So am i.

(She hugs her again as Barry and Kara walk into the room seeing them Alex rushes over to her sister and she hugs her as Iris rushes over to Barry as she gets to him 

she hugs him getting him to smile at her. As Alex and Kara are hugging Lena rushes into the room.)

Lena: Kara!

(She pulls away from her sister and walks over to her girlfriend and hugs her getting Alex to smile at them.)

Veracity: Someone wanna explain to us what the hell is going on? why the hell that jackass still has my sister Felicity's husband and mine?  
Reagan: Viggo Tarasov is a Russian mobster about six years ago Mark was approached by him to work along side him but instead of working for Viggo Mark went to work with 

Santino D'Antonio. And to make things worse for himself Mark aligned him with John Wick when Viggo's dumb ass son Iosef Tarasov along with his friends broke into John 

Wicks house attacked him stole his car and then killed his dog.

Veracity: Why would Mark even be involved in something like that?  
Reagan: I don't know i never asked. All i know is that John killed Viggo's son and number of his men.  
Veracity: He killed someone all because he stole his car and killed his dog.  
Reagan: The dog was a final gift from his wife who had passed away three days earlier.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Reagan: When Viggo's son killed the dog he pretty much took away John's way of grieving over losing his wife.  
Calamity: What Mark was saying after that.  
Reagan: Santino in order to try and get John once again into the fold burned down his house and well.  
Calamity: So Mark did make friends among Santino's men.  
Reagan: Yes he did. And he did in fact fall in love with his second in command.

(Veracity looks off not sure of what to say.)

Veracity: So my husband was in love with an Assassin?  
Reagan: I'm sorry Vera.

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Is Santino dead?  
Reagan: No.

(They all look at her.)

Iris: What?  
Reagan: Mark had gotten to the Continental before John could pull the trigger. He had kicked the gun out of his hand and knocked John unconscious.

(They all look at her.)

Barry: Where the hell is he?  
Reagan: Somewhere safe. Somewhere that not even John would be able to find him.  
Kara: Reagan!  
Reagan: He's in a bunker somewhere in Italy.  
Calamity: Ares!  
Reagan: Also there.

(They all look at her not sure of what to say.)

Veracity: John know that their still alive?  
Reagan: No. And Mark wants to keep it that way.

(They nod their heads at her. Over the next several hours they get to work on trying to find John Wick with no luck as their search continues they continue to worry 

about Mark given how he looked when they saw them last. In between trying to find John and finding away to try and rescue their friends from Viggo's hands Luke's been 

on suit on for Reagan and Calamity once the suits are ready Luke calls them and they head back over to Kane Tower and head down into the Bat cave as they get there 

they walk up to him.)

Calamity: What's going on Luke?  
Luke: I've a surprise for you and Reagan.

(Both Calamity and Reagan look at each other.)

Reagan: Do i wanna know what he mean's by that?  
Calamity: I'm almost afraid to find out.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Mary: But we start off with a surprise for Reagan.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: What surprise?

(Then her answer comes out of the shadows and Reagan sees her again in over three four years.)

Reagan: Ares!

(She walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at her as their hugging Veracity looks at her and then to her bandmate.)

Veracity: Hey look Cal you've got another double.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Oh you're funny.  
Veracity: I do try.

(She lightly pushes her. Veracity walks away from her friend as Reagan and Ares pull away from each other as she gets to her Veracity look her up and down which makes 

her laugh and signs to Reagan. Who laughs at her.)

Reagan: (Signs) Mark's wife.

(Ares looks at her hurt but nods her head in understanding.)

Ares: (Signs) She's hot.  
Reagan: (Signs) And my girlfriends sister.

(Ares looks at her and laughs. As Veracity looks at her.)

Reagan: She's a mute.  
Veracity: Oh so Mark did have a type.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Yeah he did.  
Veracity: The silent type.

(Ares looks at her as Calamity and Mary start laughing as Ares looks Veracity up and down seeing what Mark sees in her and grabs her butt making her jump which makes 

everyone laugh at her reaction.)

Reagan: Ares!

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Ares: (Signs) She's got a nice butt.

(Reagan lightly pushes her back making her laugh.)

Luke: Anyway.  
Reagan: Right.  
Ares: Wrong.

(They look at her.)

Ares: I can talk.  
Reagan: Since when?  
Ares: The last year. I'm still getting use to using my voice again.  
Veracity: She has an accent.  
Reagan: She's from Italy.  
Veracity: Oh my god. She's from Italy and she's from Australia.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Veracity: What the hell did i marry Mark for?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: I'm telling Mark you said that.  
Veracity: Yeah please don't.

(Reagan laughs at her. Then they get back to work on trying to find Mark. And seeing their suits which made Beca drool over seeing her wife in one. Over the next 

several days in between trying to find Mark so that can rescue them from Viggo Tarasov shortly after reuniting with Ares Reagan told her that is alive and has Mark she 

looked at her and got annoyed but agreed to help them train. After all of the training they got a location on where Viggo has Mark Oliver and Kate once they had they 

rushed off towards their location. Over at the warehouse Mark finally having enough of the beatings gets his barrings and grabs one his attacker's legs and grabs out 

his gun from his leg holster and shots out his leg getting him to go down as Oliver gets his barrings and joins in with him as their fighting Viggo comes in to fire at 

them only to hear the voice of the one man he never thought he'd ever hear again turns and looks at him.)

Viggo: John!  
John: Just the man i was looking for.

(He goes to fire at him only to have someone fire an arrow at his leg sending him down as he goes down both Mark and Oliver to turn to see someone in a red suit. And 

laugh. Just then one of Viggo's men goes after Mark only to have someone tackle him to the ground as he lands he starts beating on him and then finally knocks him out 

as Mark and Oliver try and hold their own after the beatings they'd taken over the last several weeks as all continue to fight Viggo goes to shoot Mark only to have 

John tackle him to the ground knocking the gun from his hand once he's down he punches him sending his head down. As he stay's down John looks around as Mark punches 

his attacker knocking them out once their out cold once their out cold Mark turns and looks at everyone once the fighting is done. Mark looks at whose in the suit and 

then over to Kate. Whose drooling over the woman in the suit. But what they don't notice is that Ares is doing the samething.)

Reagan: Ares seriously. My girlfriend is right there.  
Kate: Reagan!

(She takes the hood off and looks at her.)

Veracity: She's the red Arrow.

(Mark looks over at his wife and smiles at her as he walks up to her and kisses her getting her to smile at him as their kissing Ares looks off upset but quickly hides 

it. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: God you're so beautiful.

(Veracity smiles at him.)

Veracity: Thank you. Honey. Did you see.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Ares!

(She looks at him and smiles as he walks over to her as he gets to her he hugs her getting her to smile at him. After all of the reunions and talking and joking around 

they all left the warehouse to get both Mark and Oliver over to Crow Head Quarters to get them checked over. Over the next couple of weeks shortly after Mark and 

Oliver were cleared and told they could go home. True to his word Mark sat both Kate and Oliver down and told them about his time as one of Santino's men and they both 

sat there listening to what he had to say as he continued they both nodded their heads at him understanding why he did what he did and why he helped John get back 

Viggo's son for killing his dog and stealing his car. Not long after Ares showed up in Gotham Santino arrived and became quickly smitten with Oliver Reagan and Thea's 

mother seeing how he was with her both Mark and Ares made whipping sounds making them laugh at his face.)

Santino: I'll have you know.  
Mark: Oh do tell.

(Ares walks off laughing at his face.)

Santino: Now look here you ass.  
Mark: Takes one to know one.  
Ares: Oh.

(She walks off still laughing then comes back and claps hands with Mark. Over by Reagan and Kate their watching both Mark and Ares talking and joking around with 

Santino and can't help but smile at him as Veracity walks over to them and Mark introduces her to him as his wife Santino said something to her in Italian and Mark 

punched him as he kept a hold of his wife making her laugh.)

Santino: What?  
Mark: She's mine.  
Santino: Oh.

(He walks off as Ares follows after him.)

Veracity: Do i even wanna know what he said?  
Mark: He said you're sexy.

(She looks at him and laughs as she kisses him getting him to smile in it then pulls away from it.)

Mark: Actually he called you my sexy Evermoist member.

(She starts laughing as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: I love you so much Vera.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: I am not.

(She laughs at him again then kisses him again then pulls away from him. Then she feels where his hand goes and quickly grabs it.)

Veracity: Babe we're in my sister's bar.  
Mark: Kate's over there she can't see what i'm doing.  
Veracity: You don't know her the way i do.  
Mark: I know.

(He smiles at her as they continue to talk and Ares talks to both Julia and Sophie who are laughing something she said.)

Veracity: Ares grabbed my butt.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: What?  
Veracity: Your ex grabbed my butt.  
Mark: Well at least she has taste in the butt she grabs.  
Veracity: She said i had a nice butt.  
Mark: Well then see.

(She smiles at him as they continue to look around as he say's something her ear she quickly grabs his hand and walks off with him out of the bar. Later that night 

over at their apartment their both one the bed under the covers sleeping after making love to each other a number of times that night. Veracity wakes up and looks 

around the room and then down at her husband and smiles at him as he sleeps then she lies back down and lies her head down onto his chest and smiles as she falls back 

to sleep as she falls asleep she can't help but think about what comes next for them and hopes that whatever comes next isn't another enemy of Mark's because she 

really doesn't wanna see her life without this man in her life and as long as she has him her bandmates her friends and her family she couldn't ask for anything more 

because as long as she has them she knows they can get through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. Because as normal this one was a lot of fun to write mainly when i add in the John Wick characters let me know down in the comments below if you guys want me to start up that John Wick fanfic soon. I've got so many ideas going through my head right now. Due to Wynonna Earp being back on. After two years. Anyway i hop you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
